


Kindness cures envy

by MartuaMJ



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartuaMJ/pseuds/MartuaMJ
Summary: Just a quick thingy I wrote some time ago.





	Kindness cures envy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thingy I wrote some time ago.

He was always jealous of humans. Even before the Fall, he tried to implement some of this "free will" business into his actions, but it was never effective due to his Father's manipulations. He scoffed--who was he kidding? He never freed himself of Dear Old Dad's influence.

Envy. What a ridiculous concept, and yet so popular. Humans have always been weak--they yearn for something every day of their fragile lives. People feel like they don't get enough even though most of them don't deserve more than they already have. And still the feeling is there, crawling somewhere in their brains leading to the whole rat race. Lucifer has never thought he will fall under the influence of this emotion. But then free will came into play, and he was no longer pure.

Now, six years on Earth and he helped those who he used to envy so much. How the detective has changed him, he wondered. She was everything he was not: patient, selfless, and caring. The Devil does not care. At least that's what he likes to think. Deep down he feels the sting of regret for all their victims. Somewhere along the way, it has overgrown the need to punish the bad guys. He doesn't understand these feelings. Being familiar with the concept doesn't make it easier to fathom it. Doctor Linda has been of great help to him, though. Although, while trying to learn about an emotion there always appears another one he cannot comprehend and the struggle continues.

Kindness. It's there, despite all the evil that slowly devours the world. He has seen many acts of it, impressed how some can still carry it out even when nothing tells them to. The detective was most definitely kind. He doesn't pay much attention to his behavior. Driving her crazy is what he does. The innuendos, inappropriate jokes, and rash decisions are endless. He knows it gets on her nerves and in a way enjoys it. But later, sitting with a glass of scotch he can't help but ponder how she puts up with his "Luciferness," as she likes to call it. She truly is a miracle.

So they continue to fight crime every day, and while he still is very much himself, she is changing him. She taught him to care for others instead of being jealous. He learned not to crave for things only for the sake of surpassing others.

For kindness cures envy.


End file.
